


don't say no, just say now

by crookedspoon



Series: SladeRobin Week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blindfolds, Collars, Coming In Pants, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Experimental Style, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Jason wakes up next to Dick, drugged up to his ears. They are not alone.Or, the one in which Slade wins Nightwing and Red Hood in an auction and decides to get his money's worth.





	don't say no, just say now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmonellagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/gifts).

> For Day 1 "Collars" at sladerobinweek 2019.
> 
> Based on [this fantastic fanart](https://wantstobelieve.tumblr.com/post/166050682457/congratulations-on-your-winning-bid) by wantstobelieve with Jay and Dick bound, blindfolded, and collared together. You know the one. I've had the idea at least since last year, but only started actually writing on it in April. Last time I touched it was in June. I initially wanted to write it for the sladerobinweekend, but couldn't keep the style up. Thus concludes my work history. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Farf, I hope the eyes emoji meant you wouldn't mind this as a gift xD

Jason is warm. Too warm. His clothes – his armor? why is he still in his armor? – is sticking to him, trapping his body heat. His forehead and cheeks are perspiring. Tries to blink. Eyelashes brush against damp fabric, sticking to his brows and cheeks. Jaw loose, mouth hanging open. Tongue heavy as if swollen, unable to move.

Soft sigh against him. He stirs. Nose skidding over a pulse point. Strong heartbeat, elevated. Skin hot. Touch elicits a moan. Shifting against him. Rustling of fabric.

Sparks explode across his body as his sweat-soaked clothing moves against his skin. Oversensitive. Every touch tingling, too much.

More shifting against him. Another sigh, more frustrated this time. That scent. Nomex and day old sweat. A hint of lavender and tea tree oil. Mint and matches. Streets after a heavy rain.

"You two are quite a sight."

Jason starts. Not alone. Familiar voice. Can't quite place it. Heartbeat thuds. Not good, no friend. Open-mouthed moan to his side.

"Slade." Relieved. Desperate. Needy.

_Dick. What happened? Fuck. _Jason tries to get up. Arms scream. Bound behind him. No way out.

"So you're awake."

Musing. Musical. Amused.

"Slade." Needier. Shifting. Clink of chains. A pull at his throat, like a noose being tightened. Strangled noise beside him. Collapse. The band around his throat loosens. Panting, shifting, weight on top of him.

Jason swallows thickly. Shoves a breath out through his teeth. His throat is dry. His Adam's apple chafes against the collar encircling it. Incense in the room. Heavy. Cloying. Clouding his mind.

"I'm disappointed in you," Slade continues. "Getting yourselves caught like that. Rather embarrassing, really. What would your pointy-eared mentor say?"

Jason's mouth opens. Closes. Dick's head jostles against his. Tries to hoist himself up. The chain connecting them tickling Jason's chin. Slides against Jason. On top of him. He thinks he was about to say something. Can't remember what. Never had trouble running his mouth before.

_"Slade," _Dick begs for his attention. More insistent this time.

"I hear you," Slade says. Jason hears him draw closer. "Is there something you would like to tell me, pretty bird?"

"Untie me. Us." Dick's breath is heavy. His speech slurred.

"Why would I do that, when I have you right where I want you?"

"You don't— want this."

"What don't I want?"

"Me. Like this. Compromised."

"Who says it's you I want?"

Sudden warm pressure on Jason's knee. Pulls it away on reflex. Thigh shifts against Dick. More warmth. Friction. Jason moans.

"No. Don't you dare touch him." Dick starts back. Yanking at their chain again. Falls back down. 

"Your brother's keeper, are you?"

"Don't touch him," Dick repeats. Quieter this time.

"And why shouldn't I? I paid a hefty sum for both of you. Are you going to pay me back if I just let you go?"

"Y-yes," Dick gasps. Trembling.

"So I might as well collect my reward now, what do you say?" The faint snap of clasps undone.

Another gasp. Dick's hips twitch. A shuddering breath. Then, "Hood's off-limits."

"Are you sure you want to take his place?" The creak of a plastic cap cuts the breathy silence. "Might take a toll on you."

"Yesss." Dick's head drops. Almost cheek to cheek. Pulse point against lips. "Just me. Just me..."

"No. 'wing. You can't do that," Jason tries to say. His tongue is so heavy. Dick is so warm against him. So hot. Burning up.

"'s all right, Little Wing." Calm assurance. A nudge of his head. "I got you."

"Don't."

A deep-seated groan answers him. So still at first. Then beginning to writhe. Hot breath against Jason's neck.

"You're nice and open already. Have you two been practicing?"

Tongue too thick to swallow. _Dick. _Want is curdling inside him.

Moans. Puffs now. Sounds: sharp; slick; teasing. Dick pushing back.

"God, yes, Slade," Dick says. Urgent. Needy. "Please fuck me. I want you so bad."

"They told me you'd be eager—" a soft chuckle. Like none of this affects him. "—but honestly, I didn't believe them."

Dick groans. Vibrates through Jason. "Please, I need your cock inside me."

Rush of heat. Of jealousy. Rage. Small and impotent. He can't save Dick.

"If you beg so nicely." The ominous hiss of a zipper.

Flash of panic. _Can't save Dick._

"Slade." Dick whines. A foil packet crinkles. 

_Can't _have _Dick._

"Yes, yes, yes," Dick moans. Pulse racing. His or Jason's. Hard to tell. "Push it inside, Slade. Fuck, yes, please."

"Eager, aren't you?" 

Explosive exhale. Shaky inhale. 

"Better now?"

Dick is panting. Nose running along Jason's neck. Skidding. Too much sweat. Rolling off his brows. Gathering on his cheeks. "It's so good."

Jason's cock is throbbing. Trapped in his cup. Dick's thigh pushes up between his. Balancing.

"It feels so good, Jay." Dick moans again. 

Apology, confession, or fantasy? Like they're alone. Like Jason is making him feel good.

Wishful thinking. Slade laughs. Like he can read his thoughts. "Must be awkward to have your brother fucked on top of you and getting off on it."

Fuck. Jason aches. His muscles, his chest, his cock. But he can't move. Can't move. So hard to breathe. So hard.

Dick grinds against him. Jostling. Jostled. Rubs his thigh between's Jason's. Almost enough to— 

Appreciative murmurs behind them. No. No. Don't listen. Not there. Dick. Focus on Dick. What matters.

Hair falling into his face. Tickling. Brushing back and forth. Hot, damp breath on his cheek. Nomex and fresh sweat. Lavender and tea tree oil.

Teeth at his collar. At his neck. Mouth: soft; sucking. Jason inhales sharply.

"Now that's some brotherly love you don't often see."

Jason is gonna— or he was gonna. The intention winks out of existence when Dick kisses him. When Dick actually kisses him. Warm lips, hot tongue and all. Deep. Longing. Needy. Groaning into the kiss. And fuck. Jason can't. It's too good.

Dick sucks on his tongue. Pushes his own into Jason's mouth. Overwhelming. His head is spinning.

"Do you wish this were you, Hood?"

Dick cries out. Pulled back as Slade slams into him. The bed beneath them judders.

"Sick bastard," Jason growls.

"He asked for it."

"Yes, please, Slade, fuck me harder, I want it so bad. Your cock feels so good inside me."

"I'm not making him say any of that."

"C-compromised," Jason grits out.

"Cut me loose," Dick begs between cries. "Slade, please."

"Nice try, Nightwing, but how do I know you haven't been faking it all this time?"

"Please. I need him. I need to suck him off."

The mattress dips. Their weights shift. Crushed.

"No, little birdie, you'll stay right here, all tied up and good for me." Too close. Beard scratches Jason's jaw. Pushed between him and Dick.

"Please please please, Slade, I need him so bad. I'll be so good, I promise."

"I know you will be, because I'm not letting you go."

Slade fucks Dick. On top of Jason. Jason feels sick. But he can't help it. He bucks up. Rubs against Dick. Ruts against him.

"Yes, Little Wing. Fuck me. Both of you. Fuck me."

Guilt lodges in his throat. Can't stop. So good. Winding higher.

Dick just lies there and takes it. Breath hitching. Needy whines and helpless laughter breaking loose. Throws his head back. Stopped by the chain hooked to their collars.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Dick moans. Face pressed against Jason's. "So good, so good, so good."

Jason can't hold himself together anymore. Wants to touch Dick so badly. Wants to hold him. Run his fingers through his hair. Kiss him gently as they grind against each other. Riding each other's thighs.

Also wants to fuck him like this. Face down. At his mercy. Used. Crying out so beautifully. Like he loves it. Like he's not on drugs.

"Jay, oh please, Jay, I love this."

Jason can't. Everything is hot and tight and dark, and he's breaking. His abs convulse. Wave after wave of heat crashes over him. Sound mutes to a buzz. His vision whites out behind his blindfold.

The world does not stop spinning.

He shudders when he comes to again. 

Slade is close, too. Erratic rhythm. Picking up speed. Using Dick for his pleasure.

He comes with a grunt. Spearing Dick on his cock. Every jab punctuated by a desperate moan from Dick. Then he stills.

Dick catches his breath. Gasping. Shaky. Eager for more.

He whines when Slade pulls out.

"Jay, please, I need you."

"The boy's out of commission for now, kid," Slade says. Voice ringing with amusement. "Came in his pants, without either of us touching him."

"Wanna touch him, Slade. Wanna suck him clean. Please let me."

"I suppose I can let you have a bit of fun now."

He zips himself up. Unhooks the chain from Dick's collar. It lies cool in the hollow of Jason's throat.

Cold covers Jason when Dick's hot weight lifts off of him. He's panting. Sitting in front of the bed. Or kneeling most likely.

His pants are yanked down roughly. Jason yelps. He's surprised. But also sensitive. Exposed. But not for long.

Dick's hot breath puffs against his soft length. He inhales. Then his tongue flicks out. He exhales a moans. Jason does, too.

"Now there's a good boy," Slade says. Maybe guiding Dick's head. "Clean that mess."

Dick licks his thighs. Broad strokes. Flat of the tongue. Sucks at the skin. A hint of teeth. Jason squirms. It's good. So hot and wet. Dick's tongue flicking over his limp cock feels nice. Until he takes him into his mouth. Then it feels amazing. Wet. Searing. And so soft. Barely any suction. Just making more of a mess.

Jason wants to rake his fingers through Dick's hair. Wants to massage the back of his neck. Wants to guide him up and down his length.

Dick moans around him. Jason is starting to harden again. His cock is twitching. Dick's tongue swirls around it. Runs along the length of it. Presses to the underside as Dick sucks. Jason's hips cant up.

"Want you so bad, Little Wing." Sucks his cock into his mouth again. His head bobs up and down.

Then he sways. Presses his head against Jason's thigh. Raises himself onto his feet.

"Slade, help me."

Dick somehow maneuvers himself onto Jason's lap. Jason groans. Dick's backside grinds down on his cock. Dick spreads his legs. Plants his feet on either side of Jason's thighs.

"Slade, please. I'm ready."

An exhale. Like a grudging agreement.

"Fuck, Jay, I want you so bad."

Dick lifts himself from his lap. The loss is momentary. A firm hand around his cock. Holding it in place. Dick sinking down on it. Keening. Desperate. Needy. Jason sucks in a breath. Presses back against the mattress. Wants to shake his head. Wants to say. Not like this.

But no more of that. Yes. Like this. No matter how. As long as he can have Dick.

"You should have no problem with this. I prepared him quite well for you."

Jason growls. The sound dies when the head of his cock slips into Dick. He's scorching. Tight. Clenching.

"This feels so good, Jay. Fuck."

Dick forces himself further down. The descent is slow. Torturous. Jason can't wait. Has waited for way too long. He snaps his hips up.

"Jason!" Dick cries out. Taut. Trembling. Spasming on his cock.

Jason plows into him. No rhyme. No reason. Just Dick. Dick's keening voice. Dick's punctured gasps. Dick's unbearably tight body. Jason thrusts into him over and over. To the point of burning. 

"Yes yes yes, right there, oh fuck, Jason, right there, right there."

Dick bends backwards like a bow. Losing balance. Then he slumps but stays on top of Jason. Maybe Slade caught him.

"That's right. You did good, kid. Let him do the rest."

Jason is fully seated inside Dick. Who stays soft. Open. Lets Jason use him like a doll. Jason can't stop himself. He pumps his cock into Dick's receptive body. No regard for anything but his own release. It's so close.

He chases the high until it crests. For a few moments, he is blissful. Perfect. Complete. Then the light inside his mind dims. He crashes.

He crashes hard.

Guilt sits heavy in his chest. He just used Dick. Without regard for him. For his own pleasure. If he'd had use of his arms, he'd have been worse. Forcing his head into the mattress. While fucking him from behind.

Dick lands next to him on the bed. Grunts. No doubt sore as fuck. Places a hand on Jason's stomach. Jason twitches. Slade must have cut off the bindings. The hand slips under his armored shirt. Curling. Caressing. Tender. Like Jason didn't just take advantage of their situation.

Shuffles closer. Nuzzles Jason's throat. "It's okay, Jason. It's okay now."

Nothing is. He is still bound. Still exposed. Still trapped. Slade hasn't let them go yet.

"You have ten minutes to catch your breath," the man says. 

Dick starts. 

"You didn't really think I was done with you already, did you? We have all night. They don't really close this place down, you know? And a high-paying customer can stay as long as he likes. I intend to make use of that." A smile. Darkly amused. "Among other things."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Ka-Boom, Ka-Boom" by Marilyn Manson.
> 
> I actually have three different ideas on how to continue this, but uh, if you know anything about me it's that I'm bad with updates, so better not wait for them.
> 
> [Reblog here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/188582208915/fic-collars-sladejaydick) if you like!


End file.
